A Bold One
by Emily Storey
Summary: Jedi are the protectors of the galaxy until chaos strikes. Now there is a group of lone Jedi including Omaris Kenobi a Jedi in which no one knows much about. Can she save the galaxy from Emporia or will peace be crushed under the sith's feet?
1. Chapter 1

This in the synopsis of my new book A Bold One co-wrote by Abigail King (ObiWanftw) The first chapter should be out pretty soon.  
>Once again we sadly do not own star wars.<br>The poem at the beginning of the book is my property though **SO NO TAKING!** :D

* * *

><p>And the darkness screamed on<br>And the shadows let out their roar  
>But I was the one who stayed while the others fell<br>I may be small  
>But I am the lightness<br>I will always shine in the darkest night  
>In the deepest shadows<br>I am the lightness  
>I will overcome the dark<br>to save the ones who are held by it. ~ Emily Storey

Light was only something in your imagination. Getting out of here was a joke. I could hear the others crying out in pain. "Tell me _where is the rebel base_." Ceneptece sneered bolts of Force lighting could be heard engulfing another innocent victim. No one knew why we were being kept here. Or even where _here_ was. But it was somewhere… somewhere horrible.

Who am I you might be asking? Someone that is CLEARLY not to happy right now. My name is Omaris Grace Kenobi, I'm a Jedi, one of the youngest Jedi Knights even though the council forbid my knighting. I'm fourteen and I was being held hostage by the main leaders of Emporia, a galactic empire that destroyed the Jedi and the republic in one swift stroke. Ceneptece was the one who found me and my master Amarna. She claimed to be a rescuer, she brought us to safety, but instead we got… _this_.

Don't feel sorry for me, if you do I'll shoot you in the foot. Just like I would if you call me what my master does. I may think blasters are uncivilized (because they are) but my lightsaber is too good to be stabbing people in the feet with. Harsh? Maybe. Yeah I admit it, I'm a little harsh, I'm a little mean at times, but I mean good in the end. And besides it's not like you can kill me, Kenobi's don't die unless we want to! Right? Right.

So if you're reading this that means you're going through my backpack or you are from Earth. If you are going through my backpack those death sticks are NOT mine I swear, I'm keeping them for someone I promise, death sticks deaden your Force sensitivity and I can't have that! If you are from Earth then HELLO THERE. Welcome to STAR WARS. That's what you people call it right? Yep good name by the way because that describes our galaxy PERFECTLY!  
>I'll let you go on reading this, it's not like it matters to me if you do, at least you know who saved your life from Emporia!<p> 


	2. Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

Well Hello there! This is the VERY FIRST CHAPTER of my newest book in my Star Wars series co-wrote by ObiWanFTW.

I don't own the poem at the beginning of this chapter nor do I own Star Wars (sadly)

Enjoy! And may the Force be with you!

* * *

><p>"Hope" is the thing with feathers—<p>

That perches in the soul—  
>And sings the tune without the words—<br>And never stops—at all—  
>And sweetest—in the Gale—is heard—<br>And sore must be the storm—  
>That could abash the little Bird<br>That kept so many warm—  
>I've heard it in the chilliest land—<br>And on the strangest Sea—  
>Yet, never, in Extremity,<br>It asked a crumb—of Me. ~Emily Dickinson

You know that feeling, when you feel like there's little to no hope left in the galaxy? Yeah I was feeling just like that. I was chained to a cold, stone, wall. To my right, Amarna Katina, shared identical bonds as my own. She looked so unlike herself, weak, battered, almost helpless. Her burgundy hair was stained with blood, the substance leaving the usually perfectly kept waves in knotted mats. "Master?" I said softly, not wanting anyone to hear.  
>Her head rolled to the side to face me, she gave me a weak smile. "Hello Massa." She began to say more but quickly fell silent, as she came face to face with a woman. She bore the face of a hag. No. Wait. That's an insult to Hags everywhere. "What did I say about talking?" She sneered, her voice a wicked hiss. "Tell me what you know"<br>"Ceneptece," Amarna glared at her defiantly, "What part of 'We know absolutely nothing' don't you understand?"  
>A look of utter hatred spread of Ceneptece's face, hitting My Master hard on the jaw. She winced; her lavender skin sweltered with a violet shade. Narrowing her eyes, Amarna gave Ceneptece a death stare, not just a death stare. THE death stare. Ceneptece rolled her golden eyes in disgust, "You, girl," She said, her voice making my skin crawl. "If you tell me about the Rebellion, I'll think about letting you live."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how absolutely hideous you are." I said with a devious smirk.  
>"You insolent, cocky, little brat. You're going to be sorry you said that."<br>"Awww! I'm so petrified!"  
>Amarna flashed me a nervous glance, "Omaris, now would be a really good time to shut up."<br>"But this way is so much more entertaining!"  
>Ceneptece almost growled at me. Picture that. A grown woman. An unbelievably UGLY grown woman. Growling at you.<br>"Uh oh! Someone call animal control, it seems someone's lost their dog"  
>The Dog-Lady was getting very annoyed, her face turning red with rage.<br>"Um, excuse me, Sir?"  
>That drove her past her original idea of rage and up to an all new height of boiling anger.<br>"Last time I checked, you senseless twit, I'm a woman"  
>"Oh. . . Really? I couldn't tell!"<br>Ceneptece glared at me, her eyes flaming pits of hatred. Green forks of lightning danced along her fingertips, she raised her hand, aiming towards me. Her face broke into a wicked grin, the bolts growing brighter and brighter as she let them rest in the palm of her hand.  
>"Omaris!" Amarna suddenly reached out for me, trying to pull me away. Before I knew what was happening Ceneptece turned on her heel and released her vicious bolts, the pale green light arcing over Amarna. She let out a hellish scream as she fell to her knees, then to the floor writhing in agony.<br>"Master!"

"Master Kenobi! Master Kenobi, wake up!" I heard a small voice scream. I jumped up from the small cot to see the tiny silhouette of Kylar Donstin, Sagen's six year old Padawan. He stood over me tears dripping from his blue eyes concern washed over him. Pain radiated through my whole body as another tear dripped onto my nightgown from the child. "Are you ok Master Kenobi?" He asked. A gave him a small smile and nodded pulling away one of his tears with my finger. "Why do you say that Ky? I'm fine." I replied. He shook his head and hugged me, his arms nearly strangling me. "You were screaming Master, I was so scared." He cried. I hugged him back as the shoulder of the nightgown became soaked in tears. "You- you were screaming out someone's name. I- I think it was A-Amarna."  
>The name made me shiver, Amarna Katina, Jedi Master, <em>my<em> Jedi Master. I had to leave her during the battle of Haran just a month ago. I had no idea where she was; but I knew that she alive. Being tortured for information of where I was. I needed to find her; I wanted to feel her hug me again. "It's ok Kylar, I'm ok." I replied damming up the tears already coming into my vision. "Who is Amarna, Master Kenobi?" I wanted to tell him no one, he was already concerned for the Jedi here on Endor and being found by Ceneptece but even at such a young age he knew a lot about the Force and he would tell if I was lying. "She's my Master…"  
>"Is she ok?"<br>His questions were killing me; I couldn't tell him that no she wasn't, she was probably under Force Lightning screaming out my name in fear that I'd be found. Another silhouette came from the darkness; Addy's tired face came into the glow of the fire as she reached down as picked up Kylar. "Hey Ky, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll tell you about Master Kenobi later mkay?" she said. He nodded and let her tuck him back into his cot.

She sat beside me; her dark skin was mostly covered by her pale purple nightgown and her long black hair that fell over her shoulders and now her back hiding her Endor mud colored eyes. Addy is a friend of mine that even though I hated the idea of "friendship" is one of the greatest people in history. Her full name is Aduke Hope Skywalker and although she may only be ten she was smart and connected with the Force that only few people could understand. She was the one who brought us here; to Endor. She said after the rebellion against "Emporia" she was going to come back to Endor to set up a Jedi temple like her ancestor Luke Skywalker. I always thought that idea was a good one but frankly I never thought it would happen. "I heard you screaming Massa, are you ok?" She asked. I hated when she called me Massa; that's what Amarna called me, short for Polis Massa she used to say to me "Just as fast as a ship and twice as strong". "I'm… I'm ok…" I mumbled but frankly I wasn't. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "No you aren't, I'll get Willow, she'll make you talk!" She said. Willow Ordra was Addy's Jedi Master even though Aduke was already a Jedi like I was. Willow always had a way to make you talk even when you didn't want to; we used to call her Yoda because of it. "No! No need for that!" I exclaimed.  
>"Then tell me what's wrong."<br>"I- I had another dream…"  
>"A dream or a memory?"<br>"A memory; of when Amarna and I were being held captive…" I dammed up the tears once more trying to push out the thought of seeing Master Amarna like that, her hellish screams echoing in my mind forever. She hugged me then as if she knew what I meant; we both had studied Force lightning but only I had felt its true power: being held under it. "I'm sorry Omaris; I'm so sorry." She whispered. I hugged her back before lying back down in my sleeping bag; "I'm ok, it happened; us Kenobi's learn to live." I replied.

Once again closing my eyes trying to ignore the memories; I knew Seren had been in The Tortures with me. Though I had only seen her a few times I still remember her screams. Seren was Sparrow Lankan's fourteen year old sister. She had also escaped with me from Ceneptece's ship during the Battle of Haran.

Some of the other Jedi here had started calling what happened to us "The Tortures" which just brought to my mind of how hellish it truly was. I had realized that I wasn't going back to sleep; that I was only going to lay there and stare off into space until Addy had woken up. I pulled myself out of my out of my sleeping bag and walked out of the tent. A strong smell of wood filled my lungs as I let my vision adjust to the dark.

I walked off just beyond the tree line and centered myself in the Force as a small breath full of wind brushed past me.

Sparrow's point of view

I lay back in my tent, the sounds of the wildlife made it impossible to sleep. The simple electric light illuminated the small space with an iridescent glow. A small movement caught my eye; a shadowed figure passed by the tent, and disappeared into the darkness. I was instantly alert; I snatched up one of my double bladed lightsabers from my side and stepped out into the night air. I glanced around the small clearing, littered with several tents. I pressed the activation switch, two blades of plasma hummed to life in the warm, midnight air. One side, frost blue, the other, electric green. I scouted the area, looking for any sign off the trespasser_. Maybe you were hallucinating…?_ I thought to myself, turning my back to the camp to scout the dense tree line. I backed up a few paces and hit something solid, which caused me to stumble backwards. I looked up into a pair of crystalline blue eyes which sparked with irritation. "Been walking long?"  
>I let out a sigh of relief. "Omaris"<br>"No… Really? And here I thought I was a Wookie! Thanks for solving my identity crisis!" She rolled her eyes and offered her hand to help me up.  
>"You're ever so welcome, Ms. Bacca." I replied, picking myself up off the ground.<br>She let out a small laugh, "That was a horrendous joke. You should be ashamed."  
>"Oh, I am. Please, spare my soul. I promise I'll do better!" I said with mock terror in my voice.<br>"Well. . . I guess I can have sympathy on someone as pitiful as yourself" She allowed herself a smile, the first I'd seen from her.  
>"Now, what exactly are you doing out here at this time of night?"<br>"I should ask you the same thing."  
>"I saw you walking out here, thought you were a raider, came to investigate, here I am. Your turn"<br>"Couldn't sleep"  
>"That's it?"<br>"Yeah." She said easily, although her eyes betrayed that she was deeply troubled.

"What's on your mind?"  
>Her oceanic eyes clouded with deep emotion, although the actual feeling was indecipherable. Her long wheaten hair veiled part of her face, as if she was attempting to hide from the question. "It's nothing. . ."<br>"Come on, Omaris. You can trust me."  
>"I had a dream about my master."<br>"Tell me about her."  
>She brushed her blonde hair from her face, and gave a slight smile.<br>"Her name is Amarna"  
>"Pretty name."<br>"Yeah, she's very kind." She glanced downward, lost in memories. "She practically raised me."  
>I sat forward, and motioned for her to continue.<br>"She's kind, defiant, strong. Probably the strongest person in the galaxy."  
>"It sounds like you're very lucky to have her."<br>"I am…" Her voice trailed away, her cobalt eyes clouding over again.  
>"Where is she?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"When was the last you saw her?"<br>I'd obviously hit a touchy place there, she looked down, not wanting to say any more.  
>I waited, watching her sit, lost in painful memories.<br>"When we were both captured by Ceneptece." She said, her voice almost a whisper.  
>"Wait. . . What?"<br>"Me, and my master, were both captured by Ceneptece, and tortured for information that neither of us had."  
>My breath caught in my throat. "You were there . . . with my sister. . ."<br>"You mean Seren right?"  
>I nodded, "Yeah she's only a year older then you. What exactly happened?"<br>She spoke reluctantly, "We would be tortured with Force lightning, for hours at a time, like I said, for information we didn't have."  
>" Oh Force. . . I'm-"<br>She flashed me a defiant stare, her sapphire irises searing into my soul.  
>"Don't even think about saying 'I'm sorry' I don't want your sympathy."<br>"Okay, point taken no sympathy. Got it. Don't slay me."  
>"Says the guy with not one, but two double bladed lightsabers. Who's close to twice my size? Somebody's got some self-esteem issues!"<br>"That somebody's just trying to be nice."  
>"That somebody shouldn't bother"<br>"That somebody already has"  
>She sighed, irritated. "That somebody should have left me alone."<br>"That somebody thinks you need someone to talk to."  
>"That somebody is wrong" she glared at me, her eyes set alight with aqua flame.<br>"Or is he?"  
>She sighed in defeat "No. He isn't. I did need to talk."<br>"Thank you Sparrow?"  
>She gave me a look of mock anger "Don't test me"<br>"Ok got it."

Omaris's point of view

"Master I don't understand why I have to complete the training in Juro, it's boring and the techniques are to say the least sloppy." I said blocking another blow. Amarna my Master and I were practicing in one of the empty rooms. I supposedly had to practice Juro or Form Seven because I frankly sucked at it according to Amarna; but I hated the form, I preferred Soresu out of all of the forms but my Master didn't share my idea. "You have a lot to learn Polis, A LOT to learn." She shot back with a small smile the yellow blade danced in her hand. We both had to be as quiet as possible since in the next room a friend of my master's Padawan was getting knighted. I think her name was Nala Robain or something like that but Amarna knew her Master, Ataru Duran which I in fact had met before a few times. So to show some stupid amount of respect I couldn't make noise which is unbelievably difficult when you're practicing Juro with your Jedi master who is a little TO enthused with the color of in between two lightsaber, one yellow bladed and once blue bladed. Which means you have to leave with the hellish noise of the snaps and hisses that can relate to so many Jedi's death within a thousand year time span. Yeah I didn't spend all my life in the temple's library running around playing hide-and-go-seek in the dark. Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the room, no not the room, the temple; a noise no shorter than an explosion in one of the lower floor. Before I could say a word, before I could say anything the dark side swallowed us whole making choke on the air, suddenly another earthquake like feeling rumbled beneath my feet and then the space around me went black "MASTER!" I screamed then I fell into the darkness.

"Omaris! Omaris where are you!" A voice called out it cracking under the smoke. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Gravel covered every inch of me pressure squished my lungs to a pulp. "Ma-master." I tried to scream but only the sounds of my breath surfaced. Pain radiated through my body, what had happened? I heard Amarna's voice again this time closer than the last and soon I felt some of the ruble around me fall away as I fell back into unconsciousness. I think I did this not because the room was filled smoke but because the rocks crushing me.

I woke up moments later to the sounds of a voice whispering, no not whispering talking, NO WAIT I take that back this voice was bloody SCREAMING in my ear SHAKING me half to death. But wait I was being shaken which meant I wasn't under the ruble anymore. "Omaris please wake up!" I let out a long breath before letting out a grown my eyes felt like boulders as I forced them open. In my field a vision was Amarna; her lavender colored skin was covered in ash leaving her curled burgundy hair in mats. "Oh Force why are you SCREAMING!" I mumbled my throat felt like sand. Now there is a difference between sand that under people's feet and the sand that choked me in my throat the sand that crawled in my throat was more like Tatooine sand which _is_ labeled as sand sure but I mean I was born there and sure I wasn't there long but I know that Tatooine's sand was dryer, more dense more wretched, yeah that's what my throat felt like. Behind Amarna was another woman, around the same again as my Master. She was human, straight dark brown hair that was pulled back away from her light hazel eyes. Ms. Nameless stood behind Amarna she _looked_ concerned but the she seemed _troubled_, something deep inside her mind was dark. Now maybe I was imagining things I mean I _was _knocked out so maybe my mind was in a fog. Oh Force I wish I could have smacked myself. "Are you ok?" Amarna asked with a small smile happy that I was ok, that I wasn't really hurt. "Oh yeah _fine_ I'm just dandy, I feel like I'm on top of Bespin!" I said with mock excitement. She hugged me, "Oh Force I've never been happier to hear your ignorant humor." She replied. The woman behind her frowned taking a step towards us, "Ms. Katina, we should leave before a second attack has been made on the temple." She stated looking at me. Her hazel eyes almost flames as if she was mad at me, angry that I was there. Amarna hugged me again and pulled me up from the floor. "What in the name of the Force happened?" I said my voice like sand paper, "And who the hell are you?" The woman looked at me taking a step closer, "I'm Sora, me and the others come to find the remaining Jedi and bring them to a safer place. There has been an attack made on the temple. We should leave as soon as possible."

Sora led us outside through the crumbled windows. I knew not to trust this woman. Darkness surrounded her is a way I couldn't explain but Amarna seemed to trust her which meant I should but I didn't in the least bit. We were meant with a star cruiser painted deep silver. The bridge lowered itself down to the concrete street revealing a girl my age. Her jet black hair fell in even locks over her shoulders, her eyes deep brown. She wore a raven tunic with a short robe over her arms. "Are these the survivors?" she asked her voice much like my own. Deeper than it should be, a slight roughness but not too much; an almost calm Corusant accent. Sora nodded, "This is Amarna Abigail Katina, Jedi Master and her Padawan, Omaris Kenobi." I shot her a dark gaze, "Hey I am Omaris Grace Kenobi, Jedi Knight, learner of the Force, address me as such you imp!" Amarna squeezed my shoulder, "Massa, please." That made me smile a little. The teenaged girl looked at me; the dark mud colored eyes glared into my soul, "Kenobi- as in Obi Wan Kenobi?" She asked. I nodded, "There _is_ a reason I look like him; I'm his niece, and a friend." She smiled, "Please to meet you then. I'm Raven Alore."

"They weren't rescuers, they were sith in disguise. Ceneptece was Amarna's and I's main torturer. But there were others; many others. It's like they forgot the Rule of Two and just trained as many sith as they possibly could. They are more powerful than they have ever; they are to be feared…" I said. Sparrow grimaced, "They _rescued _you?"  
>"If you want to say that."<br>He looked as if he was going to apologies again but before he did I stood up from the ground, "I… got to look for something on the ship." I mumbled walking away. He didn't answer, thank the Force. I didn't want to talk anymore; I wanted to be left alone. I looked into the direction of the ship; the sun just started to rise over the deep silver star cruiser. The yellow rays sprouted from the orange orb in a beautiful dance. "Amarna, wherever you are, I will find you, I will." I whispered to myself gazing into the sky. "I have faith in you Massa; you're the Jedi's last hope."


	3. The Haunting

The Haunting

Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all ~ Helen Keller

My head rested on a small pillow against the wall of the ship. The holographic image flickered to life, the three dimensional image shifted to a scene, inside it was my Master, accompanied by a much younger version of myself at age four or five. The two of us were walking, I was explaining something to Amarna, a kind smile on her face.  
>"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." Younger me exclaimed excitedly to Master, "Well, that's what Ben says anyway!"<br>Amarna laughed, she looked so happy. You see, she was one that loved with all she had, lived with no regrets. She found humor in anything and everything, she was a person you couldn't help but like. Her voice was kind and reassuring, the one I'd grown with my entire life, the absence of her presence was excruciating. Without her, nothing was real. The galaxy was suddenly cold, and unforgiving. Existence felt numb, like the very last spark of hope had flickered, fought the wind, but it slowly dimmed, and faded away leaving nothing behind but haunting memories of better days. "Massa, you need to quit being so intelligent, it's not fair to the rest of us lowly people!" She laughed, her lavender eyes glittered with an expression of pure joy, pure love for what she was doing, and for… well… me.  
>Five year old me smiled, "And, and, you have to be SUPER careful with Lightsabers! They cut through <em>everything<em>." My younger blue eyes widened at the last words.  
>"Really now?" Amarna laughed, "I had absolutely no idea!"<br>Little me nodded, "Why do you call me Massa?"  
>Master smiled, and bent down to my eye level, "You are Polis Massa. Fast as a ship, and twice as strong. As long as you're okay, the galaxy shall always be safe. Because you are special, different from anyone else in the entire galaxy. There is not one other "you" in existence."<p>

You may as well have just killed me, right there, where I stood, because I couldn't have felt more dead inside than I did then. The hovering agony that plagued my existence had mainly stayed hidden away, very few had drawn in to the surface. Ben said to me once, "You are a complicated lock, and very few hold the key. But those who do, own the greatest treasure they could possibly imagine." That was a lie. I sure didn't feel like some treasure right now, all I felt was pain, sorrow, and more pain. The shadowed ship had an odd sensation, an overpowering feeling of constantly being watched lingered in my veins. Almost as if the hovering darkness held its own sense of being, its own mortal form staring me down. I felt an uneasy chill run down my spine, dark had always irked me. But this was different, stronger, more lifelike.

"Don't be afraid of the dark." A voice seemed to echo behind me, smiling, like lightning in a storm. My hand went to my belt, powering on my lightsaber. The blue blade casted its glow on the walls but no one was there. "Come out here Lankan stop teasing!" I called out expecting Seren or Sparrow to come out of nowhere and burst out into laughter but this time it didn't happen. "Come on guys I'm not joking. I told you I have a thing about the dark no stop!" The room filled with silence, only the sound of my breathing filled the air. "Look in the shadows Omaris." This time the voice was closer, I could feel it's breath touching my ear. The voice was like the sounds of rain in the night. The thunder and lightning forking through the darkened sky. The sounds of serene chaos echo into the shadows, lost in the deep black like memories forgotten, never to be seen, heard, of remembered again. They merely drift away, drifting ever farther into the perpetual abyss that is the ancient rift between Sanity and delirium. "Who's there?" I called out. "Maris, go get help NOW!" Ben's voice rang in my head. I powered off my weapon and ran down the main gate.

Dawn stretched over the sky as I ran back to camp. Silence echoed through the air. I grabbed a small whistle from my belt and blew into it sending the high pitched noise through the thick wind. Willow ran out of one of the small tents her bright lightsaber green eyes alert. "What's wrong?" She exclaimed nearly tripping over one of the stakes that held the tent to the ground. I let out a breath, my heart pounding against the flesh, "There's someone on the ship." She looked at me as if I was insane, "Well you're not the only one here Omaris of course there may be someone else on _The Fighter_."  
>"No this was someone else, <em>something<em> else. Something-"  
>"Omaris you feeling ok?"<br>"Yes I'm fine!"  
>"Have you slept?"<br>My eyes narrowed, "I've slept enough."  
>"Mari, you go rest, I'll go check it out ok?" She said gently pushing me back to my tent. "But Willow- there- but-" But she didn't seem to listen, "Rest. I'll wake you up in an hour."<br>I pushed her away, "No, Willow there is something on that ship I know it, I can sense it please? CHECK!" She looked back at the ship and nodded, "Fine, but please Omaris I know you haven't been sleeping well-"  
>"Yeah sure."<p>

I lay in the sleeping back in my own tent. Addy was already awake; everyone was awake. No one found anything on the ship, but I knew someone was there, I knew it. Staring up at the ceiling of the tent I closed my eyes listening to the sound of everyone talking. "What was wrong with Omaris anyways?" Ja'en asked. "I'm not sure; she said she thought someone was on the ship, but I didn't see anyone." Willow replied her voice sounding concerned. "Do you think she imagined it? She hasn't been sleeping well." This time it was Talex talking. "I share the same tent, she hasn't been acting herself." Addy's voice came into the conversation. "What _is_ herself anyways?" Sagen butted in.  
>"I don't know." Aduke replied. I could hear another voice sigh, "If you want my opinion she's too quiet. Many people fall to the dark side after they lose their master. One day she is just going to slip into the shadows" I bit my lip, Amarna wasn't gone, and I wasn't going to turn to the dark side! I was far from it. "Did you hear what he said Ben?" I murmured to myself, "I'm not going to turn to the dark side and slip into the…" I stopped a moment jolting out of the sleeping bag. I grabbed a small dark blue book from under my pillow. The silver seal of the Jedi Order glimmered a little in the light that slipped through the fabric of the tent. The book was given to me by Amarna; pasted from Master to Padawan for the last four hundred years or so. It was a book of The Force, a manual for lack of a better word. I skimmed through the many pages until my finger stopped on a single page.<p>

_The Force has many powers some believe are only reserved for the Dark Side of the Force. This has been proven inaccurate. Certain skills in particular: Emerald Lightning, Morichro, and Deadly Sight just to name a few have been labeled as "powers of the Dark Side." When in real they can be studied while a Jedi. You must learn to control the aggression that comes from these skills and use them only when necessary. A certain power in particular has been studied by very few Force-sensitive. Nightshade is the ability to hide themselves within the Force and appear as shadows. Only few people have been able to use such a skill; mainly Masters of the Dark Side._

"I see you've been reading." I heard Obi Wan say behind me. I waved my hand as if to say get out, "Yeah, yeah I know now shush for a moment." I could hear him almost laughing, "Have you found something."  
>"Actually I have now, hang on."<br>"Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
>"Now when have us Kenobi's listened to the masters?"<br>"They're concerned about you."  
>"Yeah I've heard but they don't need to much longer because I was right!" I sat up from the sleeping bag and pointed to a section in the book, "That's what I saw. A shadow; I could hear it speaking to me Ben, someone is on that ship, maybe it's even out here is the camp."<p>

Suddenly a shrill scream cut through the air and stabbed into my ear drums. I looked up at Ben, "Go help." He said. I dropped the book and ran out of the tent. Seren's eyes were as big as golf balls as she hid in her brother's arms. "The girl in the shadows, she-she was here." She mumbled over and over again. "What do you mean Sery? What girl?" Sparrow kissed the top of her head. "The-the one from The Tortures. Sh-she was here."  
>"It's ok Seren; it was just a bad dream that's all."<br>She shook her head, fear shot through her face, "No I was awake, she-she was talking to me bu-but I couldn't see her."  
>"I knew I saw something." I mumbled. "Perhaps you should tell her." Ben replied disappearing from sight. "Yeah, Willow would kill me though."<br>"And when has that stopped you before?"  
>I nodded, "True, you do have a point." I walked over to Seren and sat beside her. "You ok?" I asked. She smiled, "I-I'm fine…" Sparrow looked at her still concerned, "She had a bad dream-"<br>"I did not have a nightmare!"  
>"Ok then what did you have?" I asked in a therapist type of voice. She laughed, "It was… I'm not sure… just… There was a girl. Your age. She looked almost… like a shadow. I-I've seen her before, she was a sith from The Tortures…" Her eyes faded over, lost in deep memories. "Was she the one that hurt you?" I asked. She nodded her hair fell over her face to hide the scar that stretched over the left side of her face. "Is she the one-" I started she nodded again, "She was here though, I saw her here, she wasn't in a dream I know it wasn't." I believed her actually. I know what I saw on the ship, it was a shadow, it was that figure, it's here… but how?<p>

Sparrow looked at me concerned, "She's been having nightmares for a month now." Seren's evergreen eyes turned to slits, "They aren't _nightmares_." I nodded, "No of course not. I believe that you believe." She almost laughed, "Oh thanks Omaris, I'm glad."

A few hours after Seren's "nightmare" A small group of us Jedi consisting of: Willow, Addy, and myself walked to the west side of the camp to scout out for any spies or bounty hunters that would report us to Emporia which meant the two hundred Jedi who were living here on Endor would be instantly killed. Silence filled the forest moon, not even the sticks beneath our feet made a noise when we stepped on them.

Suddenly a loud crack of wood crumpled just in front of us. My body froze as I reached for my lightsaber. "Come out slowly and silently with your hands on your head." Willow called out a blaster in her hand. A young woman around mid-twenties came out from beyond the brush. She was dressed in a black dress pulled tight at her waist. A small lightsaber hug from her belt. Her raven hair fell in uneven locks over her shoulders that highlighted her silver eyes. Almost unnatural in color they seemed as though they were flashlights that glared at us. The blaster lowered a little surprise etched across Willow's face. "Jillian…" She murmured. I powered on my lightsaber the blue blade casted its glow on the woman. She smiled, "Uh hey Willow…"  
>"You have a lot of guts coming here Larken, you need to leave." She nodded towards me, "Or she'll do something about it." I smiled twisting the weapon around my wrists, "Hello there slut slime." She flashed me a defiant stare before looking back at Willow. "I've come back to the Jedi Willow… I've destroyed the remaining sith at Emporia, the rebellion is over." I rolled my eyes, "Oh may the Force have pity on your wretched soul." I spat Willow nudged my shoulder. "I do not sense the dark side around you Jillian; I will take you back to camp. You will be kept under close super vision and held in a different place away from the younglings."<br>"I understand Willow. Thank you." Jillian said. Addy flashed a look at her master, "Bu-but Master she tried to kill you and you-" Willow simply smiled to shut her up. I powered off my lightsaber but still kept it unlit in my hand. "Do you need anything?" She asked. Jillian's eyes glazed over as she thought, "Is Sparrow ok?" I rolled my eyes, Willow nodded, "Do you want to see him?" She smiled, and quietly nodded. Willow turned to Addy and whispered something in her ear. "Maris, Willow is going to get Sparrow and go back to the camp. We're going to hide behind the brush to make sure she doesn't kill him- or well he doesn't kill her. Ok?" I could hear Aduke say to me telaphathicly.

We walked half way back to camp before Aduke and I hid behind the bushes and trees. Sparrow smiled at Jillian but his hand rested on one of his lightsabers. "I see you've returned. How did you find us?" He asked. "I used the Force, to find you…" She replied a slight sadness in her voice.  
>"What's wrong?" Sparrow took a step towards her.<br>"I-I'm sorry Sparrow…"  
>"For what?"<br>"For what I did… I killed people, killed Jedi…" She went silent for a moment it looked as if she was on the brink of tears. I rolled my eyes. _How ridiculous_

"Did you come here for forgiveness?" Sparrow asked. Jillian nodded, "Y-yeah… I want to come back to the Jedi…"  
>"Have you forgiven yourself?"<br>She shook her head, "How could I forgive myself for the things I've done? I killed people at Haran; children sometimes… I don't know HOW I could be forgiven I…" Sparrow touched her shoulder, "You must learn to forgive yourself before you can ask for forgiveness."  
>"But I hurt people, I can't possible-"<br>"You can Jillian, that is the way of the Jedi, you must learn to forgive."  
>Jillian leaned in and hugged him, "I'm sorry…" She murmured.<p>

It felt like I could die, like my insides were rotting away. "This. Is. Wretched." I said under my breath. The sanity level between the two of them could MAYBE equal up to a Hutt, with a mental problem, that is also so high on death sticks it can see flying unicorns named Paul.

"It's ok Jillian, everything will be alright." Sparrow said kissing the top of her head. "What's happened since I left?" Jillian asked as if she had just when on vacation and had just arrived home. "We've been in the process of creating a Jedi temple here on Endor. It's more of a secluded planet so Emporia won't be able to find us easily."  
>"Why not somewhere else?"<br>"I'm not sure. We could have gone to Dagoba but that isn't the best place to train younglings now is it?"  
>Jillian laughed, "I suppose not…"<br>"My sister's birthday it tomorrow you know."  
>"You have a sister?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. _You can make a map of his ugly face but you don't know he has a sister?_ I thought. _And I thought Sparrow was a slut, forgot about his "girlfriend"_

"Yes, her name is Seren she's turning fifteen."  
>"Does she look like you?"<br>Sparrow laughed, "I little _too_ much."

That was a lie. Seren was pretty, and smart, and kind. Sparrow was stupid, and annoying and clearly blind.

Sparrow explained to his "friend" everything about his sister, what had happened during our month here on Endor, everything. I've heard it before, I was there, I didn't have to hear it again.

"Her name is Omaris Kenobi; she's a lot like you. You'd like her."  
>I about screamed, literally. Now I haven't meant Jillian Contra, but Addy had told me a lot about her. I wasn't anything like that slut I promise. "Never heard of her." Jillian said.<br>"She was never with us while you were here; she was taken captive by Ceneptece. You'd like her though; she's kind, but quiet, like you."

I about died right there, I could have gotten my lightsaber and KILLED him with it if it wasn't against the Jedi code!  
>"She sounds nice."<br>"She is. She reminds me of my sister sometimes."

Omaris 101: don't relate me to ANYONE unless if it's Ben, then GO RIGHT AHEAD but if it's anyone else, prepare to be stabbed in the foot.

"You seem to like her."  
>"I supposed; I don't know much about her though, no one does, she's like a maze that no one can get to the center to. I feel sorry for her sometimes, she's always alone, but she doesn't seem to mind much."<br>"What do you mean no one knows anything about her? How do you know she's not a sith?"  
>"Well the only one who knows anything about her other than the happenings of this month is herself. I know Addy may know <em>something <em>about her but I've never asked. I talked to Omaris last night; something about her master, she's still being held captive somewhere, but she doesn't know the location."  
>"But the sith are destroyed I made sure of it." Jillian looked slightly confused; but then again that's how she ALWAYS looked.<br>"Maybe she is being held by bounty hunters. I'm not sure. But I'd like to find her if she's still alive. It would make Omaris happy to have her master back. I'd say I'd want Jin'lin back but… she was sort of a sith…"  
>She frowned and kissed him on his cheek, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Sparrow tensed as if he had remembered something. "What's wrong?" Jillian asked. He pulled away, "Jillian… I'm sorry but…"<br>"What?"  
>"I can't quite forgive you yet. I know you've come here to be a Jedi, to be forgiven but…"<br>Jillian looked away sadness struck her silver moon like eyes, something was different, something was wrong. Maybe I was the only one who could sense it, but Jillian was odd. Something wasn't quite right. She was quiet for a moment, "I-I'm sorry Sparrow…" She whispered under her breath. He put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away, "No its ok." She said. "I know what you meant."  
>"What do you mean Jillian?"<br>"Like what you said before, you loved the idea of me but you never loved _me_."

I rolled my eyes. I basically lived in a soap opera.

"That's not what a meant Jillian I-" Sparrow started again but she cut him off.  
>"No it's ok, I understand, I should have listened before…"<br>"Jill- can I call you Jill?"  
>She nodded.<br>"Ok good- I never meant what I said then. I just couldn't stand the fact that you had betrayed the Jedi."  
>She sighed, "I never meant to Sparrow. I was angry at Emporia and what it had done to the Jedi. I wanted revenge… And I…" Jillian shook her head in shame, "I never wanted to turn to the dark side; I thought if you can't fight them join them. Nice plan huh?"<p>

_Oh Force why is there such a stupid creature in this universe?_ I thought.

"Not the most brilliant plan in the galaxy but surly not the worst." Sparrow said with a small smile. "I missed you, you know. Olinia thought you were dead; it took me a while to tell her you weren't. She thought she killed you somehow."  
>"I didn't want to hurt her…" Jillian murmured.<p>

_You did a wonderful job at "not wanting"_

"I know Jillian, she will learn to forgive you I know it. It is the Jedi way to forgive."  
>"Can I see her?" She asked.<p>

_Oh what so you can almost kill her again?_

Sparrow shook his head, "Jillian I can't let you do that. I'm sorry." Jillian's eyes narrowed, "Why not? She yelled.  
>"Jillian, she doesn't want to see you. She-"<br>"There is no reason Sparrow! I want to see her! I need to tell her that I'm sorry for what I did! I…" She went silent for a moment. I could sense an odd feeling wash over her. Her eyes glazed over in deep emotion, as if she was remembering a far memory. _Something's not right_. I thought she showed a feeling of love towards Oli, not like Sagen looks at Kylar; from Master to Padawan. Like the way Willow looked at Aduke, or well… the way Amarna looked at me; from a mother to a daughter. From what Willow told me Jillian found Olinia when she was only five. That's almost as old Kylar. "I found something" I whispered. "Huh?" Addy asked. I shook my head, "Nothing…" I looked closer, not looking directly at Jillian Contra herself but her expression, the Force signature that surrounded her.

"Please Sparrow let me see her I beg you." Jillian said her eyes swelling up with tears. Sparrow grabbed the small comlink from his belt and spoke into it. "Olinia?" Another voice came through the speaker, "Nope, this is your sister, hang on here she is."  
>"What's wrong Master?" Oli asked.<br>Sparrow sighed, "Nothing. Someone is here to see you, come to the west entrance."  
>"Um ok I'll be right there."<p>

Jillian looked surprised when Sparrow put back his comlink. "She's coming." He said. But she didn't really seem to care if she was going to see her former Padawan or not; she was mad at something else. Her eyes narrowed, maybe I was the only who could sense it but anger swelled in a huge black cloud around Jillian; her silver eyes turning a dull red as if flames were brewing deep within her soul. "She's yours?"  
>Sparrow looked up, "She is now. Why?"<p>

_You're screwed Sparrow, run now!_ I thought to myself grabbing my lightsaber, "Aduke, watch out." I whispered. She nodded.

"I didn't think she'd be _yours._" Jillian hissed anger sparked within her.  
>"Do you not trust me with her?" Sparrow asked touching her shoulder.<br>"No… I do trust you… it just surprised me… That's all…"  
>"I thought you would be happy that I was the one who would be training her. You should be proud of her you know; she has become a cunning warrior, and an amazing Jedi. She is made for great things."<br>Jillian smiled, "Thank you." She leaned into his arms; her eyes still the same color. Sparrow hugged her gently, "She will forgive you Jillian, give her time." Suddenly she kissed him; but instead of pulling away (like he should have) Sparrow kissed her back.  
>"I love you." She whispered<p>

_Oh Force, please if Jillian Contra is not the most stupid person in this universe strike me down NOW!_ I screamed to myself.

He closed his eyes as if he was thinking. "Jillian-"  
>"Just promise me something." Jillian asked, "Promise me that you will love me."<br>Sparrow sighed taking a step away from her, "I don't know if I can… not yet…"

_At least you have a half an ounce of common sense, let's see if you can get anymore_

Oli came out from the distance; half of her raven hair was pulled into a bun and the rest was tied into two braids that hung over her shoulders and intertwined with her Padawan braid. She looked different for sure; she wore a pale green tunic and a pair of off-white leggings that tucked far into her brown boots. The moment her calm topaz eyes hit her former master her lightsaber powered on. Two blades of green jutted out of the hilt on opposite sides.

Sparrow reached out with the Force and pulled Oli's weapon into his hand. "Why in the name of the Force is _she here_." She hissed; her topaz eyes locked on her former master's. "Olinia, she came here to-"  
>"TO KILL ME!"<br>Sparrow grabbed her shoulder. "No Olinia, she came back to the Jedi, she came back to apologies for the things she's done."

Oli's POV

I glared at Sparrow, "Master this is stupid, you're letting your childish fantasies get in the way and frankly it's clouding your judgment! Master seriously come on. Could you be more of a slut right now? Can you not remember what she did? To you? To us? So go ahead! Ride off into the sunset if you want to, just don't expect me to follow you down that road Master, you may have forgiven her, you may trust her fully but I don't. Something's still not right with her, and I don't like it. Master, I realize you like her, but honestly it doesn't matter to me. I don't have my head stuck in the clouds like you do, your mind is filled with artificially planted delusions that are fogging up your brain and causing you to make bad decisions."

Sparrow sighed, "Come on Olinia…"

"Master no. I'm sorry but I'm not going to just let her back in. She doesn't deserve for us to just bow to her will and not blink an eye when she just strides in saying 'well hey I'm good now even though I almost killed half of you, so yeah you all should just forgive me and pretend nothing happened!' Yeah cause that makes a LOT of sense."  
>"Olinia, be reasonable!"<br>"I am! You're the one who's being too trusty!"  
>"I'm not being too 'trusty' Olinia, learn some respect my young Padawan learner."<br>"Why am I the learner? I'm smarter than you at the moment!" I rolled my eyes turning around and walking back to camp.

Omaris's POV

Reading is easy. Reading in the dark is slightly more complicated but if you have a light then you're all good. Reading while in the dark while people are talking can be bothersome but not that bad. Reading while four people are arguing ALL at the same time? May the Force save us all.

"NO! OH HELL NO!" Seren continued on her manic rant, "I won't let that sick twisted little rat on this moon, she hasn't done anything but hurt you, no ALL of us damn it!" Jillian looked completely dumbfounded. Sparrow was fighting with the basic lines of "Why can't you forgive somebody for once Seren, she's sorry!"  
>"No, she may say she is but I don't trust her!"<br>"Ok, this is not the time for fighting!" Willow yelled, "Jillian has come back to the Jedi Seren, to bully her for her past!"  
>"I'll do what I have to, to get her out of here!"<p>

Another random person came out from one of the tents. He paused a moment standing a good six inches away from Seren. He smiled lightly and said, "Hey." All of their heads turned to the raven-haired boy. "WHAT!" Seren yelled at the top of her lungs. "What's up?" He smirked and walked away. All of their faces were blank. "What the hell was that?" Seren yelled again and the argument resumed.

I smiled and silently applauded before going back to reading. "Well done random guy, well done."


End file.
